


strawberries and mint

by josiepenelope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Oneshot, kiss, penelope teasing josie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepenelope/pseuds/josiepenelope
Summary: Penelope teasing Josie leads to something more.





	strawberries and mint

”Say it, say that you like me.” Penelope teases her, she's holding Josies phone in her hand and keeping it away from her, ”I'm not going to give it to you unless you tell me.” She has that smirk on her lips that usually makes Josie feel like her knees are weak, but today it's making her see red.

  
”Give it to me, Penelope!” Josie sounds just like a child who's gotten their candy away, there's fear in her eyes that Penelope might see her texts, where she has in details described the way she feels about her to Lizzie.

 

Penelope chuckles, takes a few steps back. ”You like me, don't you?” She winks with one eye as Josie follows her in her footsteps, ”Just admit it, Saltzman.”

 

”No, I don't.” Josie is quick to answer her, before Penelope can take one more step she runs up to her in a bad attempt to take her phone back, but instead she ends up running into a book, making her trip and fall right into Penelopes arms.

 

She's pictured herself in her arms a lot of times, but not in this way. Not in a way where she has to tackle her and fall on her bed. ”I'm so sorry..” Josie feels her cheeks burning when she realizes that she's laying on top of her crush, her heart racing as if she had just run a mile.

 

Her eyes almost too scared to meet Penelopes, she can almost picture Penelopes furious look on her face but when she looks at her, she notices a soft smile on her lips and her eyes seem more brighter than they usually do. ”It's fine.” Penelope doesn't sound cocky, her voice is soft, sending electricity through Josies body.

 

Penelope tucks a piece of Josies hair behind her ear, the soft smile on her lips remain, ”You're really pretty, Saltzman.”

 

Josie can feel her cheeks burning again, feels how nervous she's getting by this moment. ”Thank you.” She's just about to get up when Penelope rolls over, making her sit on top of her. ”What are you doing?” Josie asks, bits the bottom of her lips.

 

”Do you want me to get off you?” The smirk is back on her lips, like she knows that Josie doesn't want her to, like she too, wants to be this close to her. Penelope leans down, their faces are just inches apart, Josie can smell her breathe and it's sweet but with a touch of mint. ”I see the way you look at me, Josie.” She whispers in her ears. ”I know that look, because that's the way I look at you.”

 

”I don't.. I..” Josie doesn't know what to say, she's liked Penelope over a long time, even thought that the way Penelope teases her is fun, but she always thought it was one-sided. There was no way that the girl everyone calls the devil could like her in such a way. ”Do _you_ like me?” Josie asks, feels a little bit scared of what she might answer.

 

Penelope just looks into her eyes, the soft smile she saw seconds ago appears on her lips again, her eyes are warm and she doesn't look like the girl back in the classroom who does everything to torment her. ”How couldn't I?” Her voice sounds fragile, like it's ready to break in any moment. ”I'd be a fool to not like you.”

 

And with those words said, Josie doesn't hesitate to do what she's been thinking about doing for weeks, pulls Penelope even closer to her, presses her soft lips against her own and takes it all in. She's been thinking of how it would feel to kiss her, to know what she tastes like, and as their lips touch she feels like there's butterflies in her stomach, like she's about to explode.

 

A wave of electricity consuming her body, almost as if their lips belong together, and Penelope tastes just like she would imagine. She tastes fresh, like strawberries mixed with mint. She can feel Penelopes hand running through her hair, going to the back of her haid, pulling her closer and kissing her again; but this time it's harder, like she can't get enough of her.

 

And she isn't the only one, because Josie can't get enough of her either. ”I guess you can have your phone back now.” Penelope says inbetween kiss, making both girls burst into laughter, and Josie feels warm inside when Penelope burries her head into her neck when she laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a very very short oneshot but it's soft!! i can't wait to see my babies again in tonights episode


End file.
